


Leaves

by Jay_eagle



Series: Smutty Sunday [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: For a Smutty Sunday prompt, 'leaves'.





	

“What brought this on?” Douglas took a quarter-step back, blinking dazedly.

 

Martin visibly gulped, brushing his fingers over his lips. He’d just kissed Douglas fiercely as Douglas had tried to give his still-sleeping lover a peck goodbye. “Oh… do you _have_ to go?” He looked pleadingly upwards.

 

It was Douglas’ turn to swallow hard. Martin couldn’t possibly know how appealing he looked just then, all sleep-rumpled and tousle-haired and half (but _only_ half) tangled in their sheet. “If GERTI and the cargo are going to get to Doncaster…” he said, regretfully.

 

“What time is it?” Martin rubbed his eyes, tugging Douglas’ shirtfront so that he swayed closer.

 

“6.41.”

 

A crafty smile played over Martin’s lips, just momentarily. “I see.” His hand slid down Douglas’ stomach, and found his fly, unzipping it.

 

“Martin!’ Douglas covered Martin’s hand with his. “I really do have to leave…”

 

Martin wasn’t to be deterred, it seemed. “I know,” he said. “But not for four whole minutes.”

 

“M – Oh.” Martin’s hand had slipped inside Douglas’ trousers, and Douglas tipped his head back with a groan. A wilful, horny Martin wasn’t something he ever truly managed to resist.

 

Martin’s grin was devilish. He slid his fingers through the gap in Douglas’ boxers, drawing his cock – rapidly hardening – free. “Come here,” he purred, and Douglas hand found Martin’s hair as Martin leant up to suck him.

 

“ _Jesus_.” Douglas scrunched his eyes tightly closed, focusing on the soft, wet heat surrounding him. “Oh God. Martin…”

 

Martin just hummed and took him deeper and Douglas’ last shred of willpower fled. Martin was sucking and licking, using everything he knew Douglas most liked to get him off. Douglas had begun to pant, catching and holding his breath in small bursts, as pleasure coiled tighter, tighter inside his groin.

 

Martin’s free hand slid sinuously up the outside of Douglas’ uniform trouser leg, fondling his way to between Douglas’ thighs. Cupping and squeezing very gently, he massaged Douglas’ balls even as his tongue found the slit at Douglas’ head and wiggled.

 

It was too much. Douglas swore and came without warning, spurting straight into Martin’s mouth. Martin coughed slightly but recovered, gentling his suction and swallowing, though some escaped and dribbled free. 

 

When Douglas looked down, Martin releasing his cock with a soft kiss to the now-wilting head, Douglas could only wonder with an exhausted, disbelieving chuckle if this would be how he’d expire. Lost in bliss, with Martin pulling pleasure from him.

 

Grinning, Martin wiped at his mouth, then tugged Douglas’ wrist and the watch he wore towards him. “6.46,” he said. “Watch out, you’ll be late.”

 

“Bastard.” Douglas swatted him, and Martin rolled backwards out of range, laughing. Douglas could see Martin’s erection through the thin sheet, and half-reached for him, but Martin shoved him away.

 

“Go on.” Douglas reluctantly complied, hastily straightening his slight dishevelment, but was brought to a halt at the door as Martin spoke again. “You can imagine me, on your way in.”

 

Douglas half-turned, one hand still on the doorframe. “Imagine…?”

 

Martin tugged a pillow more comfortably under his shoulders. He smirked, and his hand slid down, under the sheet. “Imagine me. Here.” Biting his lip theatrically, he winked. “Dealing with this.”

 

“Oh God.” Douglas tried to walk back over, stopped by a flying pillow surprisingly well-aimed.

 

“Get lost.” Martin growled, but there was laughter in it. “Leave.”

 

Douglas had to.


End file.
